Nami Amou's Juice of the Day : Re-Use
by Ash Eanellie
Summary: HEADLINE: Tsukimori Len and Hino Kahoko spotted entering expensive jewelry store! Tsukimori bought a ring...! Could this be...a proposal! Seisou love birds comfirmed dating! Read to find out! And oh! PictureS attached! -By the Amou Nami. / oneshot


**Disclaimer** I do not own La Corda d'Oro or any of its characters kay.** Author's Note** I was fooling around the web the other day and I saw a short story which inspired me to write this KahoLen oneshot!

* * *

The Tsukimori Len was every girls dream guy. The anti-social, unpredictable violin prodigy of Seisou Gakuen. His turquoise hair is soft and luxurious. His golden eyes, was cold yet attractive with a hyptonic quality you can't resist. Many girls found his charms to be irresistible.

He had quite a reputation in Seisou, being know as the 'ice prince' because of his anti-social, rude attitude. He remained single even after all those love letters and confessions he'd received. Tsukimori Len was considered weird in his choice of girl. Of all girls, why Hino Kahoko?

Hino Kahoko was friendly in nature, just the average kind of girl from an family of averageness, with an average body, average beauty but what made her special and stand out most was the scarlet red hair of hers. Her bright golden orbs did not fail to express emotions in a way no words can. She had the smile that can brighten up a gloomy day in seconds, her soft and encouraging words can calm a person's soul without fail. Her determination was what kept her moving on and it was what kept others moving on as well. She'd taught him to express his feelings through music.

After the concours, both of them were obviously sharing a closer relationship, with Tsukimori often giving her classes to improve her playing, advising her to improve her posture, pointing out (mostly critising) what was wrong and what was correct. It wasn't quite a surprise anymore to spot them hanging out together a few times a month, usually in music stores and music exhibitions, though it remained a mystery on who asked who out (even the self-acclaimed brilliant Nami Amou failed to dig out this piece of mystery and she was determined to find out) .

It wasn't long after that they became an item of the school. They'd been seeing each other a lot more lately and none of them seemed to deny the fact that they were in a relationship. When the rest of the concours participants were asked on that question, they just smirked in return and spoke no words. This made the self-acclaimed journalist to become very very very mad.

And she was determined to find out.

And that wasn't good news to hear.

And on that very particular day, Nami found gold. Gold, as in seeing something very very_ juicy_. Well, the Tsukimori Len and Hino Kahoko was spotted entering an expensive jewelry store across the street. This was_ real juicy_. And so, brilliant journalist began her ultimate spying mission on the couple. Luckily she had brought along her new super mega brilliant awesome n pixel camera.

* * *

Hino Kahoko almost dropped her jaw when she saw the price listed. The jewelry store she entered was well know for their very expensive jewelries, designed and hand-crafted carefully by some Italian guy with a very long and complicated name, though Hino kind of didn't understand what they meant by 'handcrafted'. She was even more surprised to find several certificates framed nicely on the wall, this jewelry store was awarded many notable prizes for their jewelry masterpieces' by this Italian guy or something.

Tsukimori found his girlfriend's expression so cute when they stepped inside the store. Watching her every expressions could make him smile unknowingly. That was when his romantic thoughts were interrupted by a young, well-dressed jeweler. They exchanged nods in return, and the jeweler pointed to Hino, asking Tsukimori, "Your girlfriend?"

Tsukimori hated that when other guys asked him that. In his dictionary, it meant that they were attracted by her natural beauty, and they asked to know whether she was taken or not. Tsukimori gave him a sharp glare that was unnoticed by the young jeweler as he was too captivate by his, Tsukimori Len's Hino Kahoko. _His._

After watching all those jewelries Hino walked to her boyfriend and tugged her arm around his. She smiled in returned when the young jeweler said, "Welcome, miss,". Tsukimori just rolled his eyes. Heh, he didn't remember that guy welcoming him just now.

Tsukimori cleared his throat."Where is the thing?" he asked the jeweler. Immediately he bent down behind the counter and took out a tiny black box. It was placed in front of the young couple.

* * *

From Nami's angle, she swore that was a wedding ring. No one can fool her, she thought. A continuous shots was captured by her intelligent camera. She can't help but to keep nodding her head, agreeing with her own thoughts. The lovebirds were progressing too quickly. A bit too quickly. But quickly or not this was pure juicy! It was never too late to think of a suitable headlines for the school's newspaper tomorrow.

Nami Amou couldn't believe she was this lucky today.

* * *

Tsukimori showed Hino the ring in the box and she looked really satisfied with it. She smile grew bigger and bigger every second.

"Sir, do you want her name engraved upon it?" asked the jeweler.

Tsukimori thought for a moment, before answering with confident, as-a-matter-of-factly tone, "No no. Just engrave it 'To My One And Only Love'."

The jeweler was clearly confused, his face written 'why not' all over it. Tsukimori gave him the best of his smirks, "That way, when we break up, she would throw the ring in my face in anger, I can use it again,"

That earned him a loving punch in his stomach from his girlfriend, who can't stop giggling as well. "Aww, Len, that's so sweet of you," Hino said in between giggles.

The jeweler watched in silence, this couple was weird.

Tsukimori took a thick amount of cash from his wallet and paid the jeweler. In exchange the jeweler gave him the black box. The couple then walked out of the store hands in hands.

Nami couldn't help but to think that Tsukimori was brainless and un-romantic. "The ring was expensive, alright. But Tsukimori, my dear, do you know anything about surprising Hino?" Nami muttered and shook her head in disbelief. _"Tsukimori, you should buy the ring secretly and surprise Hino! That's what proposing is all about! Brainless freak!"_ she screamed in her thoughts.

Of course the young jeweler did not fail to notice there was this weird lady standing outside the store and was continuously talking to herself. He decided to shrugged it off though,what weird day. He had enough of the weirdness of the young couple. He should just close the store, perhaps? Big boss was on business vacation, he won't know. The ring the guy with turquoise hair bought was enough for his commission for the day.

* * *

"Dad, I'm back. And I brought Kahoko home for dinner," Tsukimori said as he entered his house with Hino behind him. Their hands never left each other's grip.

His dad had suggested to have Hino for dinner, Hamai Misa was out on a one-day-tour and she will be back tomorrow. He'd planned it perfectly. It would be lonely to have dinner with his son, alone. So why not invite Hino over as well? He'd loved to see his son and the lovely girlfriend of his. She never failed to form a smile on his son's lips.

Dinner was pleasant that night. The couple was constantly being teased by Mr. Tsukimori. He asked Hino all sorts of questions and he was very satisfied with his son's choice of girl.

"Dad, here is mom's ring," Tsukimori changed the topic. "Costed me a fortune,"

'Thanks, son. No worries I'll pay you back in no time," he smirked.

**-the end-**


End file.
